Generally, almost all electronic devices display icons on a graphical user interface (GUI) for accessing folders, applications, programs or the like. Icons allow users to navigate and access content from the electronic device. Icons can be displayed as per user requirement on the display of the electronic device. Icons can be edited to change their appearance, location, or the like. On clicking on an application icon, the application is invoked and the user can then use the application. In some cases, the user may need to traverse through multiple pages to execute a function associated with the application.
In the existing systems of the related art, the mobile application icons are limited to launch only the corresponding application. The mobile application icons are used only as an entry point to use the application functionality. Thus, if a user wants to launch an associated program, the user must perform a plurality of actions, as the mobile application icons are limited only to the icon functionality, i.e., open the application. Therefore launching the associated program, for example application updates, KNOX mode, and private mode invocation for the application, is cumbersome for the user.
Moreover, though the application icon displays that updates are available for that application, the user cannot update the application through the same mobile application icon. In order to update the application, the user must traverse through a sequence of operations. Similarly, if the user wants to see the private data for a particular application such as gallery, then the user must explicitly switch on the KNOX mode and then open the gallery application to see the private data of the KNOX mode. Thus, many redundant operations are involved while invoking the associated program or application of the mobile application. Eventually, the user experience is degraded while accessing the mobile applications.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.